Reflections of Fate
by SaraBeth
Summary: Something happened the night the marauders looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they saw was that wasn't what they expected...


Reflections of Fate

I don't own anything.

****

Reflections of Fate

__

Reflections can show more than just your mirror image, as the four young marauders discovered that one January night so long ago. Upon searching for secret passageways, they manage to stumble across The Mirror of Erised, a clue to their future. If only they had understood exactly what they saw…

****

James

It's just a mirror. A piece of glass that shows your reflection. I might be a bit foolish, but I'm not that gullible. We decided to look one at a time. They all seem to think there is something different about this mirror. It has some funny words written on it, but it's still just a mirror. I turn and look into it. But to my bewilderment, I don't see the mirror image of myself, thirteen year old James Potter. I see a man, maybe early twenties, with untidy black hair and deep blue eyes. It must be me in the future. And someone is standing next to me. A woman with curly red hair and bright green laughing eyes. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. It's Lily. But what puzzles me most is the child standing next to her. He appears to be maybe six years old, with my untidy hair and Lily's eyes. He must be our child. But who is he? Why am I seeing this? I admit to myself that I do like Lily Evans, but what is this? It can't be my imagination. I have never imagined having a six year old son who looks just like me. Whoa, what was that? I could have sworn I just saw a flash of green light. Maybe it was just a reflection off of the glass or something. Where did Lily and I go? We are no longer there. The child is standing all alone. A sudden shiver of coldness runs through my veins. Then I notice something about this child that I hadn't noticed before. He has a scar. A very noticeable scar on his forehead. It's shaped like a bolt of lightning. Why would my child have a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning? I decide to walk away from the mirror now. Something about what I see bothers me. I'm not sure what it is, but I know something isn't right. I don't say anything to anyone else. I don't know what to tell them. Sirius looks at me and steps forward towards the mirror. I move out of his way. I wonder if he will see what I saw?

****

Sirius

James looks a little surprised as he takes a step out of the way from the mirror. I wonder why? Maybe he just now noticed how bad his hair looks or something. After all, it's only a mirror. James Potter afraid of his own reflection? I laugh to myself. I glance into the mirror, expecting my own reflection. After all, it's only a mirror with some weird words written on it. Look, there I am. But wait, I'm not alone. There's my mum, behind me, and my dad, too. How can that be? My mum died when I was born, and my dad just died about a month ago. I stare harder into the mirror. They smile at me and wave. I find myself gazing longingly. I realize and flinch. The scene has changed. Now I see something different. Is that me? I look older, and really thin. And if I think James' hair is bad, mine is terrible. I am alone in a tiny room. A prison cell? But why? I am carving something on the wall in stone. _I am innocent. _What is that about? I get a sudden sickening feeling and decide to step away from the mirror. James must have seen something else, too. I wonder what he saw? Remus is behind me now, giving me an odd look. He'll understand soon. That thing cannot be a mirror.

****

Remus

James and Sirius look so, well, shocked. Seeing the two of them this way only signifies one thing. Something is wrong. I step forward and look into the mirror. I see my reflection. I am outside and it's dark. Look there's the moon. It looks like full moon! And I'm not a werewolf! The mirror image of me pulls out a calendar and points to a date on it. October 31, 1978. Sure enough it is marked with a full moon. I get an odd feeling, suddenly. I look back into the mirror and I see myself once again. I am older, much older. Why am I older? I look terrible, like I haven't slept for days. And I look so sad and depressed. I am still holding the calendar page in my hand, still pointing to October 31. But the year is 1986 and it isn't full moon. I have a copy of the Daily Prophet in my other hand. I just catch a glimpse of the headline. Did it say Potters Killed in Attack by...? I hadn't seen anymore than that. No. It couldn't have. I probably just read it wrong. I'd only seen it for an instant. Suddenly, I don't want to stand in front of this mirror anymore. There is a constant awkward silence. Peter approaches. I wonder what he will see? I wonder what James and Sirius saw? I join them at the other side of the room.

****

Peter

This is ridiculous. A mirror is all it is. Why do they look like they're so paranoid of it? I step forward and look into it. Wow, I am liking this. I am standing in front of a crowd of people. I am grinning as I am made Head Boy. I notice something in the background. Is that James? James Potter, crying? I raise my hands high above my head and cheer for myself. Everyone else cheers as well. Why had the others looked so displeased with what they saw? This was great. I'd give anything to be like James Potter. I'd like him to see what it feels like to be the one in the background. The one that's never noticed. Wow I don't know where that thought came from. James is my friend. I shiver suddenly. What's this? The mirror is changing. There is a rat crawling in the grass. I am supposed to be a rat when we become animagi. Is it me? There are two gravestones behind me. Whose are they? I squint as I try to see. James Potter, Lily Evans Potter. Yes, it's clear. That's what they say. I'm back as a human now. I stand in front of their graves, pointing, laughing. I feel my eyes widen. Why did I see that? What had I done? Had I…? I didn't want to know. Finally I realized the terrified looks on the faces of the others signified that they'd all seen something equally disturbing. Leaving the mirror, I turned to face them. Silence filled the air. 

__

Glancing at each other, they turned and left the room, still silent. James was the last to leave, glancing back as he did so. A message appeared on the mirror: **Let this be a warning for the future. **He turned and quickly followed the others. He didn't stay long enough to see the Dark Mark appear underneath the words.

Once out of the room Peter was first to speak.

"So, what did you see in it?" he said.

"What do you mean, what did I see?" asked Sirius. "It was a mirror. I saw my reflection." He didn't want to admit to seeing anything more.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Peter, understanding that Sirius was lying and going along with it. 

"Yeah, why would you see anything else in a mirror?"

"Yeah." None wanted to admit that they'd seen anything more, though each knew that the others had. They never spoke of it again. Maybe, James assumed, it was a mirror made for the purpose of scaring people. Yes that's what it was. It was foolish to be afraid of it. Nothing bad could happen to The Marauders. Never. The next time any of them would remember this day, it would be too late to change anything.


End file.
